Breaking Dawn
by music.magnificent
Summary: And then Edward was gone. I was in shock. What in the world just happened? Then I heard a growl behind me. I whipped around in shock and saw Edward crouched on the floor.
1. Demonic

**Author's Note :** Hi there! I'm music.magnificent. And I'm a "refugee" from Fan Lib. I'm not new to FanFiction, I've read a lot of stories here, I've just never taken the time to make an account. Anyways, I need to say that I do **not** own this story, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I hope to have the same success on FanFiction as I did on FanLib. On FanLib, I had; 1,525 views, 135 reviews & comments, was favorited 60 times, and, I had 36, 5 star rating. All together in my story, I had 15,111 words. _"Breaking Dawn"_ was #6 most viewed, #4 most favorited, and, #38 with most words. I really hope you guys like my story and please review, if you can! Also, if you want, you can message me at anytime. Well, that's it for now! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The rain poured majestically onto the glass as I stared out the window. The same thought kept running through my head -- What do I tell Charlie? I was imagining his response already ...

_"Absolutely not, Bella! I forbid it! Why in the world would you want to marry him? He left you and he'll do it again. I'd rather die than have you marry this monster! Stay right here, I'm grabbing my shot gun!"_

I shook the horrible image out of my mind. I knew I'd throw myself in front of Edward if Charlie went to get his gun, even if it didn't hurt Edward. I sighed as I brought my hand to my mouth and nervously started chewing on my nail. I heard a light chuckle and suddenly, a cool snow white hand was gently wrapped around my wrist.

"Bella, would you please tell me what's wrong before you nibble off your finger?"

I sighed while rolling my eyes and looked over at Edward, which was probably foolish since I stopped breathing once I saw his face. I reminded myself to breathe, taking a sharp intake of air before replying,

"I'm scared, Edward."

The corners of Edward's mouth turned down into a small frown.

"Love, why are you scared?"

I shrugged before replying,

"I'm just ... scared of what Charlie's reaction is going to be like. I couldn't handle if he went demonic or something. Or if he tried to hurt you ..." I flinched at the image of Edward in pain.

"Oh, Bella ..." Edward whispered.

"Can you believe me when I say, it's going to be alright?"

"Perhaps." I mumbled.

Edward reached over to me to place a small kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed with content.

"Bella, I promise. Everything is going to be fine. Now are you ready?"

My eyes fluttered open to see that we were already at the house. I blinked twice and shook my head. Slowly I turned to look at Edward.

"Let's go."


	2. Vehement

As we walked up the drive, my heart started pounding furiously. My hand, which was entwined with Edward's, began sweating profusely. Something was going to go wrong. Tremors rocked my body senseless. How could I have been so stupid? I should've waited.

Edward quietly opened the door and held it open for me. I tip-toed into the entry way trying to be as quiet as possible. But, as usual, I was unsuccessful. I tripped over the threshold and I threw my arms in front of me to break my fall. Fortunately, a pair of ice cold arms wrapped around my waist, my nose inches from the ground.

Edward set me up straight and pulled me close to him.

"So breakable ..." he murmured in my hair.

I could hear the TV blaring at us from the other room. I slowly filled my lungs and intertwined my fingers with Edward, slowly nodding once.

We walked into the living room, hand in hand. Charlie was absorbed with the game on TV and looked up sharply.

"Hey Bells."

"Hello Ch -- Dad."

"Good evening, Mr. Swan"

Charlie grunted while I frowned. Was it so hard to be nice to Edward?

"Dad," I started. "May Edward and I please talk to you?"

Charlie looked confused but complied and turned the TV off.

I sat down in the arm chair while Edward sat on the arm rest.

There was an awkward silence before Charlie said, "So?"

I bit my lip nervously, cursing myself for being so stupid. Edward looked patiently at me with soft eyes while on the other hand I could feel Charlie's eyes burning with impatience.

"Edward and I are getting married!" I blurted out.

In that moment, I could feel the air getting tighter and tighter in my lungs. There was an uncomfortable chill in the air that was freezing my insides. I heard a quick, sharp intake of air from the other side of the room. I kept my eyes down.

"Unbelievable, Bella. You of all people." snapped Charlie.

I heard Charlie quickly get up and storm upstairs with a, _**SLAM!**_ of the door.

My eyes were still down towards the floor when they began to burn with tears. Slowly, the tears began to leak out and then becoming faster and faster. I slid out of the chair, tears streaming down my face while wet sobs came from my body. I couldn't believe this. It was so ... vehement. So truculent.

And Edward -- just held me.


	3. Culpability

Edward's cold hands stroked my back while we lay in my bed. The tears wouldn't stop coming, it was almost as bad as the night when I had said goodbye to Jacob. Edward occasionally placed a kiss on the top of my head while I just let the sobs take over my body. After what seemed like eternity -- I had finally drifted off to sleep.

A soft knock brought me out of my light slumber. I turned to the clock to see it was 4 in the morning. Edward was lying right next to me and his eyes were full of curiosity.

"Bella?" came from the other side of the door.

Edward pulled me up from under the covers into a sitting position beside him. Charlie slowly opened the door and walked in. Seeing Charlie made my eyes fill with tears again and I turned and buried my face into Edward's chest, my tears soaking his t-shirt.

Charlie shuffled uncomfortably and sat down into the rocking chair.

"Bells ..." he started.

"What?" I snapped. "Here to make my life even more miserable?"

I could tell I hit below the belt on that remark. I saw Charlie flinch with a flash of guilt upon his face.

"Bella." he began. "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I really don't know what came over me. But just the thought of you getting married, to him, was a horror. Especially when he left you. You were falling apart into pieces right in front of my eyes. How do you expect me to forgive him?"

"How?" I asked. "I expect you to forgive him because if you love me, then you will. If you truly care for me, you'll let me marry Edward. Can't you see how happy I am?"

Charlie grunted, embarrassed. His eyes flashed to my face once before slowly nodding.

"Well." started Charlie. "Welcome to the family ... Edward."

I saw a smile playing on Edward's lips when Charlie spoke to me.

"Bella, good luck with your mother."

I groaned.


	4. Vulnerability

_This is never going to end_, I thought to myself. My body ached as I sat stiffly in one of the dining room chair's in the Cullen's dining room. For the past 4 hours, Alice, Edward, and I went through hundreds of different plates, napkins, forks, spoons, cups, you name it. I was starting to get very, very annoyed with Alice who kept snapping at me for, "making the wrong choice." I didn't understand why she didn't do this herself if my opinion didn't even matter.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yes?" I replied shortly.

"We're almost done, I promise. Just one more thing."

"What, Alice?"

"The guest list."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Charlie?"

"Obviously."

"Renée?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Phil?"

"Why wouldn't hecome?"

Alice ignored that.

"Jessica?"

"Yes."

"Angela?"

"Of course."

"Lauren?"

"Ha!" I snorted.

"Ben?"

"Yes."

"Mike?"

"Sure."

Finally, after Alice had finished listing _all_ of the names, she pronounced she was finished -- for now.

Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms while saying to Alice, "Bella's exhausted. I'm going to get her showered and into bed. Call Charlie for me, will you?"

Edward ran up to his room with me in his arms, but before we had reached his room, I had fallen asleep in his arms.


	5. Conclusively

My head was throbbing so hard, my vision was blurred. Alice had been tugging at my hair for hours trying to make it absolutely perfect. I knew it was only moments before I blew.

_"Alice."_ I hissed.

"What, what?" she asked innocently.

"Please, **please**, enough."

"Oh come on, Bella. I'll never get this experience ... if you love me ..."

"Aw, Alice!" I complained. "Please, please, don't do that to me."

I saw Alice in the mirror, her bottom lip pulled out into a pout, it was heart breaking.

"Alright, alright!"

Alice clapped her hands in delight.

* * *

I paced the room nervously, twirling the engagement ring that lay on my finger. This was it. I was about to be married, at eighteen! I shook my head in disbelief when a light knocking at the door shocked me to my senses.

Charlie walked in, looking very handsome and smiled when he saw me.

"Ready, Bells?" he asked.

I slowly nodded.

* * *

We waited behind the doors and then I could hear the piano playing. It was almost as beautiful as Edward's playing, but it still couldn't compare. The grand doors opened and Charlie and I walked arm-in-arm down the aisle. Everyone had risen and I could see all the familiar faces. Phil, Renée, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Eric, even Mr. Banner. Everyone was smiling at me, it took all my self-control not to cry. But through it all, the most important face of them all was coming closer. Edward. My beautiful angel. There was such radiance in his smile, his eyes filled with happiness and love. I couldn't help myself and broke out in a full grin.

We had finally reached the alter and Charlie kissed my cheek and went to sit down. The priest cleared his throat and everyone sat down. Edward and I stood in front of everyone, hand in hand. I was so happy. Edward looked stunning in his black tux. It was even better than prom.

"I love you." he mouthed.

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

And so it began.

"We are gathered here today ..." the priest began. But I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy staring at Edward. He looked at me, like I was the most beautiful thing in the world and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Ahem." said the priest and I was brought back to reality. I blushed involuntary.

"The couple have written their own vows to each other, and they will know read them. Mr. Cullen, you may start." he nodded at Edward.

Edward smiled at me with such intensity it made my heart melt.

"Bella Marie Swan." he began. "You are the most important thing in my entire life. Before I met you, I was just here. And then you, the most magnificent creature, stepped into my life and all of a sudden, there was a meaning. Everything was different. The stars, weren't just stars anymore. The flowers were so much more. And finally, after what it seemed like one hundred years," he grinned. "I had found the most important thing in my entire life. You. You showed me love. You showed me what it's like to live. And I will never give that up for anything. I want to spend eternity and beyond with you. I'll never stop loving you, and I promise to take care of you. Even if it seems like a challenge sometimes!" The audience laughed. "I love you, and I promise to love you forever." he finished. Everyone clapped and I could feel tears brimming my eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Now how am I supposed to top _that_?" I said while everyone burst out in laughter. My voice was thick but I began. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you. That's all I need. I don't need food or air, all I need is you. You are so significant. My life was blasted into a fairy tale when I met you. You the handsome prince, and me the princess. I couldn't imagine eternity without you, with is exactly what I need. I'll never stop loving you, even when I stop breathing. I need you with me, and you need me, and that's what makes it perfect." I breathed. "I want to be with you forever and no one and nothing will ever stop me. I love you more than you can even imagine, and you, you are also, exactly my brand of heroin." The audience was a little confused with that part, but I continued. "You are my lion, and I am your lamb. And even though we're different, now, we can become one. I love you more than you can imagine, and I want to be with you forever!" I finished. Everyone clapped and I could hear Renée in the background sobbing. Edward looked at me with such love it made my stomach hurt.

"The rings, please." asked the priest.

I could feel Edward's cool fingers slide the ring onto my finger. I looked up at him and there was such joy in his face that I couldn't help but smile.

I held Edward's hand nervously and went to put the ring on, but, I dropped it.

"Oh!" I said in shock. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the background and I could feel my face flush. Edward chuckled and bent down to get the ring and handed it back to me.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

My hands were trembling as I put the ring on Edward's finger, but I was so happy. Even though I never really wanted this, it felt just right.

"I now present to you," said the priest, "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" sang the priest. "You may now kiss your bride!" he said and winked at Edward.

Edward swept me off my feet and touched his lips to mine with such love it was breath taking. I heard Emmett whisper,

"Save it for the honeymoon!"

Edward chuckled and put me down.

"_Finally_." he breathed.


	6. Preposterous

"_Bella!_" squealed Alice from across the room.

"Absolutely preposterous ..." I heard Edward mumble.

The wedding had just ended and everyone had gone home. Edward and I were sitting at one of the tables and the rest of my family was spread amongst us. I looked up from Edward's breath taking eyes to see the little pixie flying at me.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." muttered Edward.

"Bella Marie Cullen!" breathed Alice. Alice pulled me into a bone breaking hug and I choked out," Alice!"

"Oh sorry!" cried Alice. "Just wait till you're a vampire!"

Edward gave Alice a dark look while Alice just stuck his tongue out at him.

"So anyways," continued Alice. "Congratulations! Aren't you excited?"

I nodded and smiled. "But of course!" I said while Edward smiled happily at me.

"I can't believe you're finally my sister!" said Alice. I laughed and replied,

"Alice, you've always been my sister." Alice snorted and replied,

"Yeah, but now it is o-f-f-i-c-i-a-l!"

"What is this?" snorted Edward. "A spelling bee?"

Alice ignored Edward's remark and turned to me.

"So, the honeymoon? Starts tonight, huh?"

Alice winked at me and faced Edward.

"Where are you taking her? Don't mess it up. I made this wedding perfect! If I say so myself."

Edward chuckled and said, "Like you didn't know where I was taking her."

Alice looked hurt and said, "Who me?"

Edward laughed and looked down at his watch."

Well, Alice. We must be off now. Bella?"

Edward smiled at me and held out his hands motioning for us to get going. Everyone must have overheard the conversation because they raced over to say their goodbyes.

"Good luck Bella!" whispered Alice and hugged me.

"Good bye everybody!" I said. "We'll see you soon."

Edward and I walked out into the warm night, hand in hand. We reached the Volvo and he opened the door for me.

"Here you go, Mrs. Cullen." he said.

"Why, thank you Mr. Cullen." I replied.

Edward smiled and shut the door and got in on the driver's side.

"Ready?" he said.

I smiled.


	7. Amazed

The rain pounded against the window-shield, streaking across the glass in patterns. The weather was so depressing and it made me gloomy. I had no idea where we were at the moment, all I knew was we kept on driving. I didn't understand why we couldn't fly wherever we were going to end up. It would've been faster.

"Edward!" I wailed. "Are we there yet?" My fingers strummed on the dashboard, staccato at each passing moment. Edward chuckled and turned his smoldering eye son me. "Patient, my love. We'll be there before you know it."

I sighed and turned my eyes away from his gorgeous face and stared at the window. The scenery was beautiful, I had to give him that. I wish I hadn't fallen asleep at the beginning of the trip so I would have some recollection where we were.

"Please Edward. Just a little hint. Where are we?"

Edward shook his head and smiled. "Sorry Bella, not yet."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Edward laughed and smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. "Come on Bella, if you're going to be a true Cullen, you're going to need a lot of patience." I fought the urge to stick out my tongue at Edward and just laughed.

The car suddenly came to a stop and I tried to look out the window. It was too rainy and I couldn't see anything. "Edward, how can you drive in this weather?" I asked.

Edward laughed and said, "Super sight."

I rolled my eyes and Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back, my love. Stay here, okay?" I grumbled a response and Edward laughed again.

While Edward was gone I stared impatiently out the window. Where was he taking me? What was he planning? Why couldn't he tell me? Why was he so secretive? And when, most importantly, _when_ was he going to keep his promises . . . ?

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. Edward was back from the gas station with a plastic bag in hand. He handed me a sandwich and smiled at me. "Eat. I can tell you're hungry. You're stomach is basically screaming obscenities at me." he chuckled.

I bit into the sandwich, careful not to make a mess in Edward's car and smiled happily. It was nice being alone with Edward, with my husband. Without Alice, or Charlie, or Renée. With nobody breathing down our necks.

I finished eating and Edward took the trash from me, while still driving perfectly. But way over the speed limit. He handed me a bottle of water and said, "Drink. You're thirsty. Finish the water, alright? Keep hydrated." I shook my head in confusion but took the water and chugged it.

Suddenly everything was spinning and I felt very drowsy. "Edahjd. Whav digh you do?" I spluttered out only to realize any speech wasn't anywhere close to being coherent. Edward chuckled while I yawned involuntary and slumped onto the back of the chair and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Bella, my love. Wake up." Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear. I groaned and stretched. I blinked and my vision slowly came into clear view. I was lying on a huge white bed in a beautiful room. There was a sliding door open and a warm ocean breeze was filling the room. I could hear the ocean in the background and I was suddenly curious.

I leaped up from the bed and went to the sliding door. Right there in front of my eyes was the ocean. Crystal clear and majestic. My mouth dropped and I turned to look at Edward. He smiled and came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Breath-taking, isn't it?" he said.

I stared at him and said, "Edward. Where the hell are we?"

He laughed and replied, "We're in the Bahamas. I rented this house, it's ours for 2 weeks. It's a private beach as well. If you didn't notice, there's no one here. No one is close to us. So, that way, I can be out in the sun with you. Swimming, lying looking at the clouds, and no one will bother us." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"How the hell did we get to the Bahamas?" I screeched. "Wouldn't we have to take a boat?"

Edward laughed and replied, "We did. You were sleeping." I gasped and remembered feeling so drowsy in the car.

What did you do!?" I asked.

Edward looked smug and replied, "I put sleeping medication in your water, I didn't want to spoil the surprise. If you were awake, you would've known where we we were going and that would've ruined the entire surprise. Tell me love, do you like it?"

I nodded. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" he asked me.

"Oh yes!" I squealed.

Edward laughed and took my hand. We walked out the sliding glass door and onto the beach. The waves crashed onto the sand leaving traces of design and grooves into the sandy beach. Like the ocean was an artist leaving behind breath taking paintings. Birds glided above us singing their songs in different keys. The sun was beating down, but not in an Arizona way, but in a pleasant warm way. Edward next to me sparkled like a billion diamonds. Now I could understand why he wanted a private beach and why he insisted on coming here when it was raining.

"Come on!" he teased. I guess I had been staring at the scenery for some time. Edward and I ran into the warm ocean water. The wild life teaming all around us. I giggled and swam deeper in the ocean. It was wonderful, the ocean crystal clear. And with Edward in it, it was even more breath taking.

We swam for a little bit, playing around in the water, splashing each other. The sun eventually started going down and Edward insisted on leaving the water so I wouldn't get cold. He started a small fire on the beach and we cuddled next to it, the warmth soaking through.

We didn't need to talk. Everything around us said it for us. It was so beautiful, I was still in shock. Edward would sometimes tilt my head up and kiss me with so much love it reminded me of the wedding all over again. I was deliriously happy and I couldn't believe my good fortune.

We sat at the fire holding each other for some time when Edward said, "Bella?"

His voice was full of curiosity that I turned to look at him. "Yes Edward?" I replied.

"I've been thinking . . . and I think if you give me an hour . . . I'd like to try . . .It's time I gave you my side of the promise, that is if you want."

I gasped and my eyes widened in surprise.


	8. Covenant

"Now? Are you sure?" I asked.

Of course it was what I wanted. I've wanted it since the first day I've met him.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and nodded.

"Yes, if you give me an hour, I can go hunting and be fully prepared. Okay?" he asked.

I smiled and held him closer. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me to my feet.

"I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble." he teased while winking.

And then he was gone.

I was frantic as I ran inside, tripping on the porch, almost falling. I rushed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I only had an hour to perfect myself. I quickly rushed the shower, slathering on shampoo and body wash. I jumped out almost crashing into the sink. I scolded myself and kept going. I hastily brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I frowned. If Alice was here she could help me curl my hair ... but there was no time.

I rushed into our bedroom and opened my suitcase. I stared in shock as I saw long slender package wrapped in silver paper. Didn't I have enough presents from the wedding? I saw small card on the present and opened it.

* * *

_Dearest Bella,  
I had a feeling that you would be  
needing this, so as always, here I am,  
to the rescue! I hope you like it!  
Anyways, I know what you're  
feeling right now & I just wanted to  
assure you that everything will be fine.  
I promise. I've already looked  
into this, though I really didn't need  
to see all those images. But I swear  
to you, it'll be okay. He loves you  
even more than you can imagine &  
just the thought of him loosing you,  
hurts him so much. But good luck &  
have fun! I miss you, Bella._

All my love,  
Alice

* * *

I smiled as I finished reading the note. This was just like Alice. I quickly but carefully opened the present and saw a blue nightgown. Full of lace and very sexy. I laughed and quickly put it on. I ran into the bathroom to see how it looked and I was bewildered by what I saw.

The nightgown showed all my curves and made me look, well, sexy. I was admiring Alice's choice when I heard a velvety voice,

"Bella?"

I jumped at Edward's voice and my heart kicked into 4th gear. I was so incredibly nervous but this is what I wanted, right?

Edward walked over to me, his eyes a deep golden and suddenly stopped when I turned around. His eyes widened at my outfit and I could see his eyes memorize my body. He blinked twice, shook his head, and looked at me dumbfounded.

I was embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks on fire.

"Wh-wh-what . . .?" I mumbled. "I look so stupid, don't I? Gah . . . Alice!"

Edward smiled his mind blowing smile and laughed.

"You silly girl! You don't look stupid at all. You look . . . sexy."

"Oh!" I exclaimed while my cheeks burned even more.

"Bella?" said Edward.

"Yes, Edward?" I replied.

"Don't move."

"What?"

And then Edward was gone. I was in shock. What in the world just happened? And then I heard a growl behind me. I whipped around in shock and saw Edward crouched on the floor. "Oh no you don't!" I squealed.

And then he pounced.

We flew through the air and landed gently on the bed. Edward chuckled and started nuzzling my neck. I wrapped my arms and legs around his cool marble body and started giggling. Edward looked up at me and his smile made my heart melt. He quickly flipped us over so that I was on top of him. He leaned closer to me and I could feel his cool breath on my face.

"I love you." he said.

"I know." I whispered.

Edward softly kissed my lips, his cold lips moving with mine. We kissed until I became breathless and Edward pulled away from my lips and moved his lips down to my neck. My breathing was scattered, all over the place.

Edward looked up at me and said, "Are you sure, Bella?"

"I'm positive." I replied.

Edward went to kiss me again but suddenly stopped. I suddenly realized what he was doing, he was checking himself to make sure he was okay. He slowly leaned in again and started kissing me. This time, it was never like before. There was a fiery passion behind his kiss, saying he belonged to me and no one else. That he wanted me more than anything else in the world. He gently caressed my face with such care and love. His cold hands slowly moved from my face to my shoulders.

His lips brushed my shoulder ever so gently is sent shivers down my back. Edward carefully pulled down the strap that lay on my shoulder and left a kiss there. I breathed deeply, I couldn't believe this was finally happening. My promise, was finally being fulfilled.

Edward slowly pulled the other strap down and slowly but surely slipped my dress off. I saw Edward's eyes looking at my naked body. Remembering every curve and dip, savoring it. He slowly bent down and started kissing my bare chest. I started shivering again, but this time in pure pleasure.

I slowly began unbuttoning Edward's shirt. When I had finally all the buttons undone, I slid Edward's shirt off his perfect body and threw it on the ground. I slowly ran my hands on his perfectly sculpted chest. He was too perfect. It wasn't fair. I bent my head down and began kissing his perfect body.

I could hear his quick intake of air and looked up to his smiling face. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. We lay there for a little while, Edward stroking my hair, occasionally kissing the top of my head.

After a while of listening to Edward's gentle breathing he pulled my face up and asked one last time.

"Are you positive Bella? I'm scared ... that ... I don't know ... I can't live without you ... what if ... Bella ... I could kill you ... mistake ..."

It was so ... human of Edward. Having a loss of words. He was rarely like this and it was quite a strange event. I put my hand gently over Edward's mouth. After I was sure he had stopped talking, I lifted my hand off his mouth and leaned down and kissed his cool marble lips. He wrapped his muscular arms around me stroking my back. I knew this was the time.

I gently slipped my hand from his face and traveled down his body, tracing his cool chest. I stopped at his belt and carefully began unbuckling it. Edward sensing what I was about to do, reached down to help me. Swiftly, he undid his pants and they fell to the floor with a soft -- **thunk!**

I was shaking so hard. Tremors were rocking my body senseless. I couldn't believe this was actually _happening_. I had wanted it for so long, and now, after all the times Edward had said no, it was happening. I was so happy -- but so scared.

What if something did go wrong?

_**NO**_. I thought to myself.

Edward would never, ever, let anything bad happen. And this was our agreement. To try. If it was too much for Edward, I would totally understand.

I was brought back to the present as Edward placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, making me shiver. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't realize Edward had completely unrobed himself. I couldn't believe it. He was absolutely perfect. A model. An angel. And all mine. I couldn't tear myself away from Edward's naked body. It was too much to handle, it was overwhelming.

I was shaking so violently, I didn't realize Edward was shaking too. He was just as nervous as I was. And perhaps -- just as embarrassed.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

Slowly, but carefully. Edward moved. First, all I felt was a sharp pain, but then it felt strange. Somewhat pleasurable, but nevertheless, strange. I couldn't believe it! I was in shock. Finally! I was finally getting what I wanted. Feeling Edward inside of me, I felt complete.

My back arched and I grabbed the sheets in pleasure. Edward groaned and moved his head down to kiss me. We kissed passionately while moving together. Moving as **one**.

After a while, I felt Edward shudder and I shivered at the same time. Exhausted, we both lay next to each other. Husband and wife. Lovers. Soul mates. Destiny. I had finally got what I wanted. His demand was fulfilled, half of mine was. I was deliriously happy. It was the most amazing experience I had ever had.

I turned my head to Edward and softly kissed him while he wrapped his cool body around mine. I could feel the love bursting out of Edward's body, like a strange warmth. I was jubilant.

Ecstatic, but exhausted, I slowly drifted off to sleep in his cool arms.


	9. Covenant EPOV

The fire crackled in front of us, I was careful not to let Bella get too close. I held on to her, onto my love. The most significant thing in my life, well, existence. I would never loose her. I was still reluctant to make Bella a vampire. Why, why should she become a soul-less zombie? She still argued with me saying I did have a soul, but then why did I feel so . . . **empty** when I wasn't with her? Maybe because Bella is my soul. My life. My wife.

I smiled at that thought. I couldn't believe Bella had married me. It seemed unreal. She would forever be mine, just like I would always be her. She actually kept her promise. Promise. Oh. Bella had fulfilled my end of the deal . . . It was about time I kept mine. I took a deep breath -- not that I needed it.

"Bella?" I asked.

She turned her beautiful face to look at me, I could feel all my love for her burning in my chest. And I knew, tonight was the night.

"I've been thinking . . . and I think if you give me an hour . . . I'd like to try . . .It's time I gave you my side of the promise, that is if you want." I said to her.

She gasped and her eyes bulged a little. I could see her turning 5 different shades of red. How she looked so adorable when she was embarrassed. All the blood rushing up to her delicious cheeks ... no. I wasn't going to think of blood.

"Now? Are you sure?" she asked.

I smiled her favorites mile and nodded. I was positive. I couldn't let her wait any longer. She was going to spontaneously combust into flames, as she put it.

"Yes, if you give me an hour, I can go hunting and be fully prepared. Okay?" I said.

She smiled, such a beautiful smile. She pulled me close to her small warm body. I bent down and softly kissed her on the head, quickly inhaling her scent. It was still mouth watering. Oh how I would miss it. I gently pulled her up to her feet making sure she was stable before I let go.

I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble." I teased while winking. She frowned angrily but I was gone. Running as fast as my body would go. Like I was blending into the wind, we were one. Howling and ripping through the lands with such speed.

It didn't take me long before I found a secluded forest.

Perfect. I thought to myself.

I ran deep into the forest and stopped in the middle. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over me. I could hear no one and see no one. I was safe.

But then, suddenly, I heard the patter of little hooves. Venom began to fill my mouth as the smell of a deer gently came to my nose. It was delicious. The blood was screaming out to me. I crouched down behind a bush and patiently waited. And then suddenly ...

There!

The deer cautiously stepped out of the forest, turning its head side to side, trying to find danger. After reassuring itself there was nothing, it quietly went to the side of a pool of water, bending its head down to drink. Now was my time.

I sprung from the bush so fast the deer didn't have time to blink. I quickly snapped its neck with a shattering crunch. The deer fell to its side, blinking once and then became still as night. I bent down and bit into the deer. The warm blood flooded all my senses, it was like drinking a hot drink in the middle of a winter day. The warm blood trickled down my throat. I felt immediately better. I still had time, and I wanted to be extremely cautious. I went around finding more deer until I had completely quenched my thirst. I felt very full and very confident that Bella had nothing to worry about.

I turned on my heel out of the forest and quickly ran back to the small house. I could feel the adrenaline pumping from Bella's body. I laughed quietly and I could hear her scrambling about. And then, it was very quiet. I heard a tear and unfolding of a paper. I heard Bella lightly chuckle and the shuffling began again. Then there was a gasp of awe and silence.

I quietly walked in and saw Bella admiring a new present in the mirror. Alice, I thought to myself.

"Bella?" I said gently.

Bella jumped at my voice and I heard her heart go into hyper-speed. It was such a beautiful sound. How I would miss that so. I slowly began walking towards her when she suddenly turned around.

I stared at her in shock. How stunning she looked. She looked so incredibly sexy, it was ... unbelievable. I would have to thank Alice -- again. Her entire body looked so appetizing and delicious. I just wanted to hold every part of her.

I blinked twice and shook my head, I was still in shock. I couldn't get enough of her.

Bella became red and I realized I had been staring for much too long.

"Wh-wh-what ... ?" she mumbled. "I look so stupid, don't I? Gah ... Alice!"

I chuckled and smiled at her.

"You silly girl! You don't look stupid at all. You look ... sexy." I replied.

"Oh!" she exclaimed while turning a deeper shade of red.

I suddenly had an idea. I just hoped it wouldn't turn out badly.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" she replied.

"Don't move."

"What?"

I quickly disappeared, blending into the shadows. Please, I thought to myself, Don't let me hurt her.

I flew across the room until I was behind her. She was still bewildered. I silently crouched down and let out a small playful growl. She spun around and saw what I was about to do and cried in shock, "Oh no you don't!"

And then I pounced.

I wrapped my arms around her, a shell so she wouldn't get hurt. We landed gently on the soft white bed. I chuckled and bent down to nuzzle my nose into her neck, breathing in her scent. Delicious.

She wrapped her arms and legs around my body, flushed, and started giggling. I flipped us over so she wouldn't feel any weight on her delicate body.

"I love you." I said.

"I know." she whispered.

I softly kissed her warm lips, our lips were like fire and ice. Unable to stay away from each others. I just wanted to stay here forever and kiss her like this. But I could feel her getting limp from lack of oxygen, so I slid my head down and gently kissed her neck. The scent was incredibly appetizing. I continued to kiss her neck as I heard her gasping for air. As her breathing returned to normal I looked up into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." she said with such deficiency.

I went to kiss my angel again, when she suddenly blew out air. Her scent stunned me for a second and I could feel a monster, lodged in my chest. My mouth automatically filled with venom, longing to drink from her. I stopped just inches away from her and beat the monster back, swallowing hard. I would never, ever do that to Bella. She trusted me so much, I could never do something to hurt her.

I slowly leaned in and started kissing her, slowly at first, but then, there was a fire brewing, that not even my ice could distinguish it. It was unlike anything, I was completely in control, I felt fine, we were kissing and moving together. The love was unbelievable. I gently started caressing her face and I slowly moved from her face to her shoulders.

I gently kissed her shoulder before taking a deep breath of air and slowly sliding down her strap. Her shoulder lay exposed, glistening in the moonlight. I bent down and slowly kissed where he strap once laid.

I once again took a deep breath and slowly slid the other strap down. Slowly, I slipped the satin dress off her body. It was breath taking, her beautiful body glistening in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth. I examined everything, the curves, the dips, the bright red blush on her angelic face. She was perfect. What could I have done to deserve her? I didn't deserve her . . .

Broken from my thoughts -- Bella's warm hands started unbuttoning my shirt. Slowly fumbling. After she had gotten through the buttons she swiftly took off my shirt and threw it on the ground. Her warm hands trailed over my chest, leaving trails of shock on it. She bent down kissing my chest. Her lips were so warm, it was the most amazing feeling. I took a sharp intake of air, this was so pleasurable. A smile was playing at my lips when she looked up from my chest and smiled. She bent down and lay her perfect head on my ice cold chest and we stayed like that for a while. I stroked her chocolate color hair while the scent enticed me. Once in a while I bent down inhaling and kissing the top of her head.

After what seemed like ages I pulled her delicate face up and asked one last time . . .

"Are you positive Bella? I'm scared ... that ... I don't know ... I can't live without you ...what if ... Bella ... I could kill you ... mistake ..."

I don't know what I would do if I killed her. I would kill myself as well. I could never live without my angel. I couldn't believe I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say.

She slowly put her hand on my cool lips while I continued to ramble. When I had finally stopped mumbling she swiftly laid a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body and softly stroked her soft back.

She slowly slipped her hand from my face, going down my body to my pants. She stopped at my belt and fumbled trying to unbuckle it. I reached down and helped her, pulling my pants off and throwing them to the floor with a soft -- **thunk!**

I suddenly noticed that Bella was so nervous. She was shaking so hard I thought she was going to split into pieces. While she was distracted, I quickly took off my boxer shorts and lay a soft kiss on her shoulder. She realized that I was no longer clothed and her eyes raked my body in awe. I realized at that moment, I was shaking too. Could I be nervous as well? I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked.

She simply nodded.

I slowly moved, I didn't want to scare her. Before I entered her, I checked with myself one last time. I was okay, all I wanted was this moment right now.

I felt Bella quiver slightly from the pain of first time. I slowly began to move, following my instincts. Bella let out a groan of pleasure and her back arched from the sheets.

I was feeling so alive. So human. I let out my own grown of pleasure and bent down to kiss her beautiful lips. I didn't ever want to stop kissing her. This was the best moment of my life. We moved as one, we would be united forever. Nothing could get between us.

I shuddered violently while the tiny body beneath me shivered at the same time. I moved from on top of her and placed myself next to her body. She was covered in sweat and I could feel the adrenaline flowing out of her body. I felt exhausted. Who knew making love would be so ... tiring.

She turned her lovely head to face mine and softly kissed me. I wrapped my ice cold arms around her warm body. There was so much love for her. I felt like screaming to the world, "I love Bella Marie Cullen!" I would do anything for her. She was the most significant thing in my life. And I would never give her up. I felt so warm, it was such a pleasant feeling.

I looked down at my angel and saw she had fallen asleep in my arms. I softly kissed her head while pulling her closer to my body.

"Edward." she mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you so much." she said while sighing.

I just smiled.


	10. Demure

The sun silently stretched over the horizon, casting shadows everywhere. The ocean sparkled like a thousand diamonds. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The warmth drifted from house to house, like a soft blanket embracing a child. The sound of the ocean was a beautiful song, slowly but surely waking everyone on this beautiful island. Perfection.

The warm sun slowly filled the beautiful white bedroom, slowly coming to a rest over my eyes. I shuffled in my sleep, disturbed by the beautiful star. I slowly came to reality groggily waking up. I slid up and propped myself against the headboard. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was snuggle up under the covers and go back to sleep. I let out a gigantesque yawn, my little pink tongue sticking out slightly. I slowly blinked twice, rubbing my eyes, wiping all the sleep away, when my vision came into clear view.

I gasped. I was completely naked! I quickly grabbed the sheets to cover myself up. My cheeks flushed with chagrin. Did last night _really_ happen? I heard a chuckle from the opposite side of the room and my head snapped to the source of sonance.

Edward Cullen, my personal angel walked across the room to greet me. He quickly climbed up onto the bed and brushed his lips across my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said.

"Er, um, ugh, uh, hm, uh ..." I stuttered out pulling the sheets closer to myself.

Edward let out a booming laugh and kissed me once again.

"Silly girl, I've already seen you naked. Why are you embarrassed now, love?"

"Well!" I protested. "When you saw me, it was pitch black!"

Edward chuckled and replied, "Yes, but I have splendid eye sight. Plus, you are my wife. What would it matter?"

"Er, that's true." I agreed slightly smiling.

"Did we really do what I think we did last night?" I asked.

Edward smirked and replied simply, "Oh yes."

I blushed again and smiled.

* * *

2 weeks later, we were finally on our way home. Edward and I were holding hands in the Volvo while he sung to the radio. The honey moon was phenomenal, it was something I would never forget. A faint blush flashed on my face as I reminisced the several nights we had together.

After a few hours, we had finally reached Forks. Seeing Edward's house for the first time in 2 weeks was simply amazing. _Home._ I thought to myself. This was truly my home. We stopped at the front of the house when Edward groaned.

"What?" I asked in alarm.

Edward just shook his head.

There was a flash of white and a sudden burst of air. Alice dragged me out of the car and embraced me so strenuously I felt like my insides were going to pop.

"Al - li -ce!" I choked out.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry Bella!" she said.

And then Alice started jumping around and spinning in circles chanting,

"You're home! You're home! You're home!"

She spun over to me and kissed me on the cheek while pulling me, this time, into a softer hug.

"I've missed you so much, Bella! Didn't I tell you it would be fine? Did you have fun? I saw some ... never mind. I can't believe you're finally home! I begged Jazzy to go shopping with me, but of course he refused. I missed you!"

I giggled and hugged Alice back.

"Oh Alice, I've missed you too. And it was amazing, let me tell you."

"Alice!" shouted a voice from far away.

"What? Oh. Okay, hold on Rose! Bella, Rose needs me. I'll see you later tonight!"

And with that, Alice zoomed away. Edward chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist. And then suddenly he picked me up into his arms, softly kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He softly ran his ice cold tongue on my bottom lip. After what seemed like a century, I could feel myself getting light headed. I pulled away gasping for air while Edward laughed. He softly kissed my nose and said, "Welcome Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled. It sounded so beautiful.

Edward bent down to kiss me again, this time I gingerly slipped my tongue into his cold mouth. His breath was invigorating. Suddenly, I felt Edward's ice cold tongue come united with mine. It was like fire and ice, they couldn't pull away from each other. We kissed deeply while Edward ran up to his room with me in his arms.

We didn't stop kissing as we sank down into the beautiful gold bed. Edward ran his hands all over my body, caressing me everywhere. His touch was just electrifying.

I pulled myself even closer to Edward and crushed our bodies together. I knew it wouldn't last long and I pouted slightly when Edward pulled away. He chuckled a throaty laugh and smiled at me. There was a fire in his eyes that burned with such passion. "I love you, Bella. With all my heart." he whispered.


	11. Promptitude

Later that night, Edward and I lay in his bed together. Edward held me in his arms and stroked my back. The moonlight danced on his skin, making him even more beautiful. I didn't even think that was possible. I could tell Edward was deep in thought. His eyes were far away. I didn't really pay attention because I was so deep in my own thoughts, so it startled me when he called out to me.

"Bella?" he said.

I looked at his angelic face and replied, "Yes?"

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"To become a vampire."

"What did you just say?" I whispered.

"Are you ready to become a vampire?" he said again.

"Are you serious?" I was most definitely in denial.

"I've never been more serious in my entire existence. Are you ready to live forever?"

I felt a grin slowly creep upon my face. I couldn't believe I was finally going to be able to be with Edward forever. Edward smiled back but his eyes were sad ...

"Well then, let's go."


	12. Cessation

I could feel my heart slamming against my chest with such force I was scared it was going to soar out of my chest and slam into the hard wood floor.

Edward and I made our way down the flight of stairs and into the hallway where Carlisle study was. Edward softly knocked on the door and opened the door.

Carlisle sat in his chair reading a large book, without looking up he said,

"Yes, Edward?"

Beside me I felt Edward squeeze my hand before replying to Carlisle,

"It's time for Bella to become a vampire."

Carlisle then put down the tremendous book he was reading and looked up.

"What did you just say, Edward?"

Edward sighed and said once more,

"It is time for Bella to become one of us."

Carlisle slowly nodded and stood up.

"Well then, the rest of the family should know, yes?"

Edward nodded and turned on his heel to go downstairs, towing me behind him.

Slowly, we walked down the stairs where we could faintly hear talking from the living room. Hand in hand we stepped into the bright white room when suddenly I felt my breath being squeezed from my body.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" squealed Alice.

"Finally, finally! You're going to be one of us!"

I smiled while slowly nodding my head. My mind was still comprehending itself.  
Me, Bella, a vampire?

Alice grabbed my other hand and dragged me & Edward to where everyone was sitting. I stared into the faces of all of them, my family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle who was behind us.

Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"Everyone, it is time. Time for Bella to become a vampire. Let's go."

I heard squeals of delights and cheers from Jasper and Emmett, but as I looked to Rosalie I saw nothing but pure ... hate. The burning hatred in her eyes was so intense I forced myself to look away. A knot in my stomach was starting to make me feel sick, but this was what I wanted since I've met Edward.

Edward picked me up in his arms and we raced up into his bedroom with the rest of the family close behind. Edward ran into his large bathroom and softly set me on the counter. Edward smiled a reassuring smile and softly kissed me on my forehead. He bent down to my ear and whispered so that only I could hear,

"No matter what, Isabella Cullen. No matter what you turn out to be, I will always love you. Even if you don't smell the same or you don't blush, it doesn't matter. I will always love you and nothing and no one will change that."

And then Edward softly kissed me on my lips and stepped back. He breathed in deeply and began to prepare himself.

I looked over Edward's shoulder and looked to the rest of the family. Carlisle was close by to make sure nothing went wrong. Jasper was on the other side of the bathroom, smiling slightly. Emmett was doing a dance that made me smile while he pumped his arms up and down in celebration. Esme was close to Carlisle and was smiling her kind, beautiful, smile. Rosalie was by Emmett with a sad look on her face, which terribly hurt my feelings ... and Alice was by Jasper with a strange look on her face. Obviously she was looking into the future, probably seeing what I would be like because she had a wild grin on her face.

Edward hugged me, holding me close before he moved away.

Carlisle stepped in where Edward was and slowly rolled up my sleeve. I groaned in my head. Fantastic, a needle. Carlisle measured the amount of morphine slowly before nodding to me.

"Now Bella, I know you're scared. But this will only hurt for a second."

Slowly he injected the morphine into my blood stream, which I could feel immediately. I could feel myself getting very tired and my body slumping forward. And then a strange numbing sensation overcame my body and I couldn't feel a single thing.

Edward came back and I was deliriously happy to see his beautiful face.

He softly kissed me, just once before bending down to my hand where the scar lay of where James had bit me. He slowly opened his mouth ...

But before Edward could bite down, the door bell rang.


	13. Predicament

At that very second, I heard sharp intake of air from Edward and a loud audible groan from Emmett.

"What the hell?" screamed Emmett.

Esme shushed Emmett, scowling slightly before saying,

"I'll go see who it is."

As I waited impatiently for Emse to return I felt Edward suddenly tense up.

"Oh my God." he whispered.

"Now, Edward! Quickly!" screamed Alice.

"Edward, EDWARD!" I screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Edward shook his head and quickly bent down to my hand and almost bit it ...

Suddenly, the door burst open and a quiet voice called out,

"Hello, Edward Cullen."

_No, no, no, no_. I thought to myself. _Not now_.

Jane, Alec, and Demetri stood in the door way with a confused looking Emse behind them.

Gracefully, the three of them walked into the bathroom and sat casually on the edge of the bathtub. Emse stood in the bedroom with a blank look on her face while shaking her head.

I could feel Edward trembling at the sight of the three powerful vampires.

"Come on." coaxed Jane. "Go on."

Once more, Edward brought his mouth down to my hand and bit it. I could feel his sharp teeth break through the skin while he slowly drank my blood. But after that, it didn't matter about his teeth. The pain was unbelievable. Fire was coursing through out my body. I couldn't stand it. But then, I noticed something was wrong. I could feel myself getting very weak. I looked down and to my horror -- Edward was still feeding.

This was terrible. The pressure on him was making him keep going. I wanted to scream to him, tell him to stop, but I couldn't speak the pain was just too much. I could feel myself slipping away.

Suddenly, I felt Edward being torn away. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett held him to the ground while he thrashed around. There was a small smile on Jane's lips.

And then suddenly, all hell breaks loose.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were dragging Edward to the door when he suddenly cried out to me,

"Bella! Never let them touch you!"

I looked over to them and saw Jasper's face as he recognized all the emotions around him. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker as the pain began to take control. But I was still hanging on.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle let go of Edward and turned to the unwanted guests.

"Leave." snarled Emmett.

"I don't think so." said Jane, still smiling.

Suddenly, Edward bounded next to his brothers and said to Jane,

"Leave now, or I will take care of you myself."

"Is that a threat?" challenged Jane.

Edward nodded, hatred flowing out of his body.

"So be it." snarled Jane.

Edward pounced towards Jane, using all of his power.

Jane's lips turned into an angelic smile, ready to torture Edward when suddenly she was on the floor, as was Demetri and Alec.

"What, what is going on?" screamed Jane.

"He's too strong! The human blood!" yelped Alec.

Quickly, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper began to tear apart the three vampires limb from limb. The rest of the Cullens jumped in to help.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe what just happened. They destroyed them. No more worrying about Edward being hurt from Jane, ever again.

I felt myself seriously dripping into unconsciousness. The rest of the Cullens went downstairs with the parts of the three vicious vampires while Edward stayed.

Edward pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head while stroking my back.

"Everything is okay, Bella. You can sleep now. I'll always protect you."

And with that, I fell into unconsciousness.


	14. Neoteric

**Pain.** Nothing but sheer pain for the next 3 days rocked my body senseless. I begged for death, I screamed for someone, _anyone_ to end this. Edward was with me the entire time. He had such a heart breaking look on his face. It was sad, but every time I saw him, I reassured myself that now we could be together forever.

I could feel that the third and final day was approaching. The fire had begun to numb and I felt as if my body was slowly being dipped into an icy batch of water. Finally, I couldn't feel anymore pain and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Bella?" whispered Edward.

"Edward ..." I sighed while gently touching my hand to his face.

The color of my skin shocked me. It was exactly like Edward's. It had worked, I really was a vampire!

"Bella? Would you like to see what you look like?" Edward mumbled.

I slowly nodded.

Edward carefully lifted me off his bed. I was still, very, very, weak.

He ran into his bathroom and slowly set me on my feet.

Carefully, I opened my eyes.

My jaw snapped open in an awe of shock. I couldn't believe it.

Was this really ... me? I looked ... beautiful. Finally, I could live up to Edward's standards. But the only thing was ... my eyes. They were a fierce red. Edward could see what was troubling me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, love. They'll fade eventually."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I stretched up on my tip toes and gently kissed him. But Edward -- he wasn't gentle at all!

Edward was passionately kissing me and I was ecstatic! For once, not having to be careful!

Edward ran me over to his -- our bed and we kept kissing, never breaking once. This new not breathing thing was going to come in handy.

Moving his lips down from mine to my throat he murmured in my throat.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen."

* * *

**Author's Note **Woohoo! Vampire Bella! If you'd like to see what Bella looks like, go to this link!  
h t t p : / / i 3 5 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 5 k 1 t 2 t . g i f  
(NO SPACES!)


	15. Vendetta

"Bella, come on." coaxed Edward.

My head snapped up to the sound of Edward's musical voice. I was relaxing on the bed reading a book.

"Yes, Edward?" I replied.

"Bella, love. It's time for us to go hunting. Don't tell me you're not thirsty. I can tell."

It was true. From the moment I had opened my eyes, there was a dull burning in the back of my throat which was slowly growing stronger.

I quickly sat up and rushed over to Edward. This vampire speed thing really worked out. Softly -- I kissed Edward on his lips and held him close.

Hand in hand we ran from the house. The speed was definitely exhilarating.

Soon, we were deep in the forest. I was getting impatient when we could not find any animals.

"Wait, Bella. Be patient." said Edward.

Suddenly there was a noise in the bush. Cautiously a deer stepped out, looking around slowly to see if there was any danger.

"Follow your instincts, love." whispered Edward in my ear.

I nodded and closed my eyes. The deer's blood was calling to me and I couldn't resist.

Slipping into a crouch, I sprung onto the deer quickly snapping its neck so it wouldn't feel any pain.

I lowered my teeth to its throat and drank deeply.

The taste was heavenly, the warmth slipping slowly down my throat.

I drank until my stomach felt heavy before running back to Edward and leaping into his arms.

Edward chuckled and wiped my chin.

"Such a messy eater."

I giggled until I suddenly felt Edward tense up. I looked up and saw his face was absolutely furious, with his upper lip curled up showing his glistening teeth.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I yelped.

Edward shook his head and grabbed my hand.

Edward was running as fast as he could, almost dragging me behind him.

"Edward!" I pleaded. "Please! Tell me what's wrong!"

Edward suddenly stopped, growling.

"It's too late, we can't run, Bella. I'm sorry."

"What is it?" I gasped.

"The rest of the Volturi. They're here. And they're angry."

"But why?" I asked.

"Because, we killed Jane, Alec, and Demetri."

"Oh my God." I whispered. "What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"That's right, Edward Cullen. There's nothing you can do." came a voice from behind us.

And I felt my insides go numb as Aro, Marcus, and Casius stepped out from the shadows of the trees with their guard following them.

I felt Edward grab me and put me behind him quickly.

Aro had a pure look of fury upon his ancient face.

"How _dare_ you, Edward Cullen."

"They threatened us. Jane was trying to torture us, we had no choice."

"Choice!" snarled Marcus.

"Oh, you had plenty of choices, Edward." said Casius. "But no, no more. Kill them."

The guard stepped forward from behind the three vampires and began to run at Edward and I.

"NO!"

Suddenly, a white blur shot out from the trees and collided into the guard, sending them flying with a thunderous sound.

Emmett arose from the pile of bodies and began taking them apart. Silently, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emse, and Jasper ran from the trees and began to help.

I was in total shock. But a sound from the left brought me back to my senses.

10 werewolves stepped out from the cover of the trees.

I recognized Jake in the front and he slowly nodded to me.

All of a sudden, sudden hell broke loose. It was the ultimate show down.

Everyone was running around, trying to fight but the three vampires were incredibly experienced.

Suddenly, Marcus flew into a tree and Jasper began to take care of him.

Edward pulled me away from the fight and held on to me.

Carlisle sprung up behind Casius and snapped off his head.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

But before I could really comprehend, Aro jumped in front of Edward and I and screamed, "DIE!"

Aro's hands went around Edward's neck when suddenly Aro was slammed into the ground. Jake was standing on top of Aro and quickly bent down and ripped off his head.

But not before Aro's arms went completely around Jake's body with a loud, **CRUNCH.**

That horrifying, sickening crunch echoed through my head. Like a CD with a scratch that kept repeating itself.

Aro's head bounded away while his body quivered, and I looked at Jake, still in his wolf form. He didn't move.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! _

My entire body denied this. And then everything happened in slow motion. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, I couldn't stop. A constant blood curdling scream. I tried to get up, to run to Jake, but I knew it was too late. Edward's arms wrapped around me while I struggled, crying tearless sobs.

Jake. Please, no.

I realized everyone was staring at me, but I couldn't stop screaming.

Carlisle ran over to Jake and began examining him. I couldn't watch, it was terrible. He was dead. It was like Jasper said, "'Don't let them get your arms around you.'"

My face was buried into Edward's chest. My best friend, gone forever.

I was brought back into reality when a heard a very quiet bark. I snapped my head around to see Jake. His eyes were barely open. I couldn't believe it! My jaw dropped while my heart was filled with happiness. He was alive!

Carlisle said, "He's alive. But he will be paralyzed."

Sadness rushed into my entire body. Poor, poor, Jake. Paralyzed just like his father. But he was alive. And that's what counted.

Carlisle coughed and addressed to me, "I'm taking Jake home. I'm going to ... tell his father that he was in an accident. The rest of you, start packing. It is time we moved. We cannot live here anymore, and ... we cannot bring any more pain to this pack."

Edward helped me up, still holding me close. He softly kissed me and together we ran back home.


	16. Motile

_I wish I could sleep_. I thought to myself. That was definitely the thing I was going to miss the most.

"Love?" whispered Edward.

I turned around and saw Edward lying next to me on the bed. Damn. He was exceptionally quiet, even still with my heightened senses.

I smiled and wiggled into Edward's arms, softly kissing him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and deepening the kiss. It was incredible kissing Edward with no boundaries.

Edward let me go and kissed the tip of my nose.

"It's almost time to go."

I frowned. I would miss Forks so much. And now, I could never see Jake again ...

"Would you like to visit our meadow ... one last time?"

Sadly I shook my head.

Edward picked me up in his arms and started running.

"You know, I can run now?" I joked.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and replied, "Yes, but just for old times sake, please."

We reached the meadow shortly, it was still just as beautiful.

I could feel deep inside that this was the last time I was going to see our meadow for a long, long time. Perhaps 100 years or more. If I could cry, I would definitely be bawling.

Edward pulled me into his arms and softly kissed me. I never knew Edward could kiss the way he did now when I was a human, but now, he no longer had to be careful with me. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, pulling Edward closer towards me. His scent was driving me wild, I felt like I was melting in his arms.

Edward and I fell into the soft grass, never breaking the kiss when suddenly a warm, delicious scent slammed into me like a pile of bricks.

What in the world was that delicious smell? I **HAD** to have it.

I could feel venom filling my mouth as I turned my head trying to locate the source.

I pushed myself away from Edward and jumped to my feet.

_There!_ I thought to myself.

I took off full speed towards the source of the smell.

_Delicious, delicious, delicious_! was the only thought going through my head.

"BELLA!" screamed Edward as I kept running.

Finally, I could see the luscious source of smell.

A human girl.

Maybe 13 or 14 years old, but I didn't care.

She didn't even see me coming, I was too quiet.

I was about to pounce her when I was suddenly slammed into a rock wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BELLA!?" screamed a rather large figure.

"LET ME GO, NOW!"

I could finally see Emmett was pinning me down with Alice, Jasper, and Edward came into view from the shadow of the trees.

"LET ME GO, DAMNIT EMMETT. LET ME GO!"

Emmett dragged me away from the delicious human girl while I thrashed and wailed.

Edward had a sad look on his face, Alice looked angry, and Jasper looked sympathetic.

When I was finally free of the scent, I slumped to the ground as realization hit me.

I was fully ready to kill that girl. I, personally, would have taken her life.

What was I? A monster. That's what I was. I wasn't perfect like Edward, nor was I worthy enough for him.

I curled into a little ball and dry sobbed on the forest floor.

Who the hell was I ... ?


	17. Debilitated

_I am pathetic._ I thought to myself. What kind of horrible person was I? I could have and would have easily killed that girl.

I sighed loudly and slammed my head onto the window.

"Bella, I would prefer if you didn't hurt yourself by smashing the window."

I turned to Edward and sadly smiled.

We were finally on our way to Alaska. Edward and I were taking the Volvo and following Carlisle and Emse while Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett followed behind us.

"Bella. I know what you're feeling." said Edward.

"Oh Edward, I know you're just trying to make me feel better. But I feel just _terrible_. I don't know what to do."

Edward frowned and replied, "Bella, love ... do you ... regret becoming a vampire?"

"What!" I gasped. "Not in the least bit. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." mumbled Edward looking back at the road.

"Edward. Look at me."

Edward turned his face once more to look at mine.

"Edward, I will never regret this. Don't you ever say or even think about that. I want to be with you forever, and now I will be. Please, please, don't ... don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know exactly what you're going through. I know how hard it is. And I am in heaven now that I know we can be together forever. Please, accept my apology."

"Edward, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Perhaps, but still. I am incredibly sorry."

I sighed and smiled.

"It's okay, Edward."

"You love me more than I deserve."

"Oh Edward ..." I mumbled while shaking my head.

"Look, Bella. We're here."

Our conversation had completely side tracked me so I didn't realize the car had already stopped and the rest of his, our, family was already helping us unpack.

Edward and I had decided to live on our own for a while, but the Cullens wouldn't be far.

Edward opened his door and raced to my side of the car.

Opening the door, he held out his hand and helped me out.

I began to look around, the house was breath taking, it was even prettier than I had imagined.

"Oh ... Edward." I breathed.

"Do you like it, love?" he replied.

I nodded my head.

"It's gorgeous. Did you choose this?"

"I most certainly did. And Alice helped, so you know what the inside is going to be like."

I giggled and squeezed Edward's hand.

Carlisle and Emse walked up to us smiling.

"Edward, Bella. We've finished unpacking for you. Now all you have to do is arrange it." said Carlisle.

"Thank you, Dad, Mom." Edward replied.

"We're going to go on and get out of here." said Emse.

Esme came and hugged Edward and I.

"I love you, my daughter." she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too ... mom." I replied.

Slowly everyone left one by one. Alice looked like she was about to bawl, if she could and Emmett pulled me into a what could have been bone shattering hug.

"See ya, sis!" he yelled while playfully elbowing me.

Afterwards, Edward and I entered our new house. It was even more magnificent in the inside. Everything was perfect. The colors, the decorations, simply everything.

"Edward!" I squealed. "I adore it!"

"As do I." replied Edward.

After a few hours of rearranging things, Edward ran over to me.

"I don't know about you, love. But I'm feeling a little dirty from all these cleaning and moving these. How about a shower?"

"Sounds good to me." I giggled.

"Race you!"

So, Edward and I raced up the stairs.


	18. Stentorian

_What a shower!_ I thought to myself. _Edward and I, dripping wet, the hot water beating down upon us ... intertwined as one, and when Edward ..._

"BELLA!" bellowed Alice.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell off the bed.

"Oh my God. Alice! You scared me."

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella! I knocked on the door several times, but you didn't answer. But I knew you were in here. I shouted your name several times and you were just staring at the wall with this strange grin on your face."

"Um."

"Whatever. Anyways, Bella's something is terribly wrong ..."

"Alice? What? What are you talking about? What happened? Are there more of the Volturi? WHAT!"

"No, Bella ... the problem is you."

"Wh-what ... ?"

"You've disappeared from my visions ..."

"What ... what do you mean Alice?"

"I can't see you anymore. I see, Edward. By himself. But he's happy."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"I don't know." replied Alice.

I started hyperventilating while Alice had a very frightened look on her face.

"Jasper ... Jasper ... _JASPER!_" shouted Alice.

Alice came running into the room with an annoyed face.

"Alice, c'mon. I was right about to kill Emmett and Edward in Halo."

"Jasper. SHUT UP. Look at Bella!"

"Oh God ... Bella! What's wrong?"

I was dry sobbing and rocking myself on the ground. What was going on? I thought Edward and I would be together forever.

"Jasper! Please, calm her down!"

I could feel anything but calm. Did I made the wrong decision? Is that why Alice can't see me? Did I ... die? Oh GOD.

"JASPER. WHAT THE HELL? I TOLD YOU TO CALM HER DOWN!"

"ALICE! I'M TRYING! I'M USING ALL OF MY STRENGTH."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm trying so hard, it's not affecting her in the least bit, not at all."

"Huh ..."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" I screamed.

"Jasper, you can go now. I can see you're about to crack from Bella's emotions."

Jasper sped out of the room while Alice started comforting me.

"Bella, it's okay. I think I understand. Now listen to me. Do you want to be with Edward, forever?"

"Of course, Alice!" I gasped.

"Now imagine yourself with Edward in the future, happily in love."

And I did. I saw Edward and I, 100 years later, still very much in love, if not even more. I saw us by ourselves, holding hands, looking at the stars.

"Yes!" hissed Alice.

"What?!" I shouted, back in reality.

"You're back! I see you back in my visions."

"What the hell are you saying, Alice? You just told me I vanished."

"I understand now! Bella, when you were in here, thinking about who knows what, you BLOCKED me from seeing anything. You didn't WANT me to see anything. And when Jasper was in here trying to calm you down, you stopped Jasper. No one can stop Jasper, it's not an option. But you, you did!"

"I am ... confused."

"Hold on."

Alice whipped out her Sidekick 3 and quickly dialed some numbers.

"Carlisle! It's me, Alice. Yes, yes, I know you're with Emse. I see that, as much as I wish I didn't. Will you please, please, come down to Bella and Edward's house? _Quickly!_"

I sat there, very confused. What just happened? Someone really needed to explain something.

Carlisle walked in, quickly followed by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"What the hell is going on? Jasper was down there, in fetal position, moaning and dry sobbing, and I almost beat Edward in Halo, but then Carlisle said we just HAD to come up here!" said Emmett.

"Alice," said Carlisle calmly. "What exactly is going on?"

Alice quickly told the story of what happened.

"I think, Bella can block any vampire powers. Similar of what she could do when she was human, but now it's towards every single power. And I have this gut feeling, that she can allow all of them too. I couldn't see her but when I asked her to see her and Edward, I saw her again."

"Amazing ..." muttered Carlisle. "But you said she can allow them ... ?"

"Yes."

Edward bent down and sat in front of me.

"Love?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I want you ... to want me to read your mind. Think of whatever you want."

_Edward, I love you. More than all the stars and moons._ I thought.

"Oh my God." gasped Edward.

"What?" shouted Emmett.

"I ... I heard her."

"I knew it." said a very smug Alice.

"Now, love. Think of something that you wouldn't want me to hear."

I thought of something in my mind, that I didn't want anyone to hear. Or ever know.

_Edward looked especially mouth watering in the shower._ I thought while at the same time in my mind I was thinking, _Don't let anyone hear. Don't let anyone see. Don't let anyone know._

"She's done it! I can't hear her, again!"

"This is very, very interesting." said Carlisle.

"Emmett, I want you to try something. I want you to hug Bella as hard as you can. Use all of your strength. Imagine yourself crushing all her bones." said Carlisle.

"WHAT!" shouted Edward.

"But ... but ... Carlisle ..."

"Emmett, just try. If you see Bella in any discomfort, stop immediately."

Emmett walked up to me and put me on my feet.

"I'm going to try not to hurt you, Bella ..."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his arms tightened.

_No, no, no. Please ... don't hurt me. Stop. Stop. Stop._ My mind screamed.

At that very second, I opened my eyes and Emmett was on the floor.

"I can't!" gasped Emmett.

"What do you mean?" said Alice.

"I'm so ... so weak. I can't even move."

"I was right!" said Carlisle. "Jasper, will you go hunting with Emmett?"

Jasper and Emmett left, leaving just Edward, Alice, and I.

After they had left, I finally understood.

"So ... you're saying ... that I can deflect any vampire power?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes. But you can allow them, too. For example, Edward's."

"Strange ..." I whispered.

Alice hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I was so scared for a minute ..."

"Me too ..." I whispered back.

"Well, Alice and I are going to go downstairs and talk."

They quietly shut the door and Edward hugged me closely.

"More than the moons and stars?" chuckled Edward.

"Much, much more." I replied.

Edward softly kissed me and then suddenly growled.

"What? What!" I gasped.

"I love you. I want you. Right now."

I giggled.

Edward and I flew on our bed while we began caressing each other.

Deep in my mind I thought, _I don't want Alice seeing this ... it would be so embarrassing!_

"**BELLA MARIE CULLEN!**" came a very exasperated scream from downstairs.

_"Oops ..."_ I giggled.


	19. Mirth

I could finally understand why Edward loved twilight so much. The sun was just disappearing under the clouds and the burst of colors was breath taking.

Edward and I sat in the grass, lying next to each other, holding hands.

"Beautiful …" I heard Edward mumble.

"Oh I know, the colors are just majestic!"

I heard Edward chuckle and he turned to face me.

"Silly girl, I meant you."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. If I could blush, my cheeks would be on fire.

"Oh, Edward …" I breathed. "Sometimes, I just don't understand why you love me …"I heard a low hiss from Edward and suddenly I was on top of him.  
There was a fire in his eyes, but not from love or lust. "Bella. Don't ever say that!" he hissed.

"But … it's true …" I whispered.

"You are being silly, Bella. Would you like to know why I love you?"

"Maybe …" I mumbled.

Edward brought his ice cold lips gently on to mine and kissed me softly.

"I love you, because you're kind."

Edward kissed me again, but this time, there was so much fire and passion.

"I love you, because you weren't afraid to be with me."

Edward ran his hands through my hair, pulling me closer.

"I love you, because you're stubborn."

Edward starting rubbing circles on my back.

"I love you, because you're the most caring person."

Edward deeply kissed me, leaving me breathless.

"I love you, because you are you."

I rolled off of Edward, breathing heavily. I didn't really need to breathe, but it helped.

"Wow, Edward." I gasped.

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand.

"You're perfect, Bella. It's simple."

I smiled and suddenly had a burst of inspiration. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I jumped to my feet and bent down, tapping Edward's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" I giggled running around the backyard with Edward chasing me.

After a couple minutes, I realized, I really couldn't outrun Edward, even with me being a newborn, he was unbelievably fast.

I heard a growl and turned my head, at that very second, Edward tackled me. Giggling, we rolled around in the grass kissing each other when suddenly; I heard a growl from Edward and saw someone walking out of the woods …


	20. Covetous

Slowly, creeping from the shadows came two figures. As they walked into the fading sunlight, I could finally see who it was.

Jacob Black, in his wheelchair, being pushed by Leah Clearwater.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

What in the world was my ex-best friend doing here? In Alaska.

"Bella …" I heard Jacob mumble.

Edward frowned and helped me up from the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Bella …" Jacob said again. "May I … talk to you for a second?"

I looked up at Edward, who slowly nodded once before I replied, "Yes."

I walked over to Jacob with my nose wrinkled up. I could finally see why the Cullens disliked the smell of werewolves.

I nodded to Leah once before wheeling Jacob away into a secluded part of the woods.

"So." I began.

"Bella. I'm just going to make this short."

"Okay." I replied, confused.

"Bella, I've come here to tell you … goodbye."

"Wh – what are you talking about, Jake?"

"I wanted to do this face – to – face, and not over the phone. I've come to say goodbye forever. We cannot be friends anymore, and I know it sucks."

"But … why, Jake?"

"Because, Bells. I've imprinted."

Ah, that singular vile word. Of course I wanted Jake to imprint, but that part in my heart, the part that used to beat for Jake, began to ache. And suddenly, I was overcome by jealously. Obviously, I loved Edward and wanted to be with him forever, but it didn't stop me from being horrifically jealous.

"With whom, Jake?" I quietly asked.

"Well, with Leah." Jake replied.

"Oh." I simply replied.

"I don't know what took so long, and I don't know why. But when I got back, I saw her. And I never looked away. It's so powerful; I have to be with her. Just like … just like, how you have to be with Edward. She's … amazing."

"Oh, Jake …" I mumbled.

I bent down and kissed Jake's cheek, my nose still wrinkled.

"I understand." I said smiling. "And I'm so happy for you."

Jacob smiled that old smile and replied, "We're engaged."

I grinned widely, and patted Jake's shoulder.

"Congratulations! But c'mon, let's get you back."

Finally, even though it slightly hurt me, Jake was happy. And he was with someone he truly loved. And now, I never had to worry about hurting him.

I wheeled Jake back to where Leah and Edward were, but now Alice was standing next to Edward with an angry expression on her pixie – like face.

"Hey Leah, congratulations!" I said.

"Thanks, Bella." replied Leah, slightly smiling.

I carefully hugged Jake before running over to where Edward and Alice stood.

"Hey Alice! What brings you here?" I asked happily.

"Tanya is at our house, and she's looking for Edward."


	21. Fidelity

"Tanya? Is here?" I whispered.

_Oh man._ I thought to myself, blocking my thoughts from Edward.

I haven't heard much of this Tanya, other than she had a strong

liking for Edward – my Edward.

I suddenly realized that Edward and Alice were staring at me.

I must've been blocking more than I had intended.

Sighing, Alice said to me, "It would be extremely useful if you didn't block

everything out, Bella. I really need to see your future."

"Sorry, Alice." I mumbled.

Edward walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

When he softly kissed my forehead, I started to finally relax.

"Don't worry, love." He murmured.

Hand in hand, Edward and I slowly made our way to the beautiful house.

"Who else is there?" I asked Alice, who was making her way behind us.

"Well, Carlisle, Emse, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. And Tanya, I believe that's it.  
Irina is still a little, well, excuse me, exceptionally angry with us and the werewolves."

"Oh."

We had finally reached the house and Edward raced ahead, opening the majestic doors.

"Here you go, my beautiful wife."

Smiling, I walked in, when I heard a loud cough from somewhere in the shadows of the house.

"What about me, Edward?"


	22. Frivolous

"Hello dearest Tanya!" Edward exclaimed.

The two gorgeous vampires embraced each other while Edward bent down and swiftly kissed Tanya on the cheek.

"Edward, darling!" said Tanya. "How have you been?"

"Exceptionally well, thank you."

"Excellent."

I stood beside Edward examining this beautiful vampire. How could Edward have not fallen in love with her? She was so beautiful is made my stomach hurt. Edward's soft velvety voice brought me back.

"Tanya, this is her. My wife. My Bella."

"Bella. My god. You are as stunning as everyone says!" whispered Tanya.

I knew at that very moment if I could blush – my cheeks would be a blazed.

Tanya gracefully walked over to me and to my surprise, hugged me.

"I am so, so, so glad to meet you. I've wanted to ever since I heard about you. And look now, we're family! It seems just like yesterday Edward wanted to kill you." she giggled.

Edward frowned and looked sad, I reached over and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Bella, m'dear. We must talk. We have so much to learn about each other."

"Oh yes …" I mumbled and nervously squeezed Edward's hand harder.

"Um, Bella. OW."

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Edward!"

Edward smiled that beautiful smile of his and replied, "That's okay, love."

"Come Bella!" exclaimed Tanya.

Together we ran up the grand staircase and into mine and Edward's bedroom.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you. And from what I hear, you guys' defeated the Volturi? That's simply amazing." said Tanya.

"Yeah … amazing." I squeaked.

"You're so lucky, Bella. I truly do envy you. Edward is simply magnificent."

"Well, yes!" I gasped. What was she doing? She wasn't … going to take Edward. Was she?

Tanya must have sensed the anxiety in my voice.

"Oh, please! I would never dream of taking Edward. He's yours."

I giggled nervously and we chatted.

Tanya had an amazing past. There was so much to learn from her. She gave me tips and pointers, things I had never known, things the Cullen's had never told me.

Hours went by and I had barely noticed until Tanya quickly stood up.

"This visit was lovely." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"It really was." I agreed.

"But – I must be off. I need to go home, my sister's need me. I'm so very glad to meet you Bella, you are truly one of a kind."

Quickly, we embraced and smiled.

"Good bye, Bella."

Tanya quickly left and soon there was a light knock on the door.

"Er, yes?" I replied.

"Hello gorgeous." Said Edward, walking in.

"Edward!" I squealed.

"I missed you …" I muttered.

"As did I." he replied kissing my forehead.

"Hey Edward …?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Er …" I giggled.

"Ah." He simply replied and threw me onto the bed …

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been very, very sick & I've been in the hospital.  
I had pneumatosis & now I have a retched cold! Ugh! Anyways, I have been getting 1 or 2  
"bad" reviews on this story, and you know what? _**Whatever.**_ I really don't care. They can say whatever they want.  
What is poor writing? If they don't like MY writing, there's a big 'ol "X" in the right corner of the screen, CLICK THAT.  
Anyways, I am at a HUGE writers block. And I actually might be ending this story & continuing where the REAL  
_"Breaking Dawn"_left off. Anyways, keep checking back for updates & I'll see what I can do! :-)  
By the way, I know I said this, but I'm saying it again. I LOVED _"Breaking Dawn"_, NOTHING will change that.  
And whoever ruined _"Midnight Sun"_, I hope the Volturi rips you apart! :


End file.
